Another Teacher Student Story
by AHordOfBunnies
Summary: Teacher!EnglandXMale!ReaderXFrance (Updated Weekly.)


**_ Five Lines=Name**

**_ Three Lines=Detail Such As Hair Color, Eye Color, ect**

****

_"__My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am twenty-three years old, and I have a crush on one of my students."_ He finishes the journal entry with that sentence. It's risky to write, let alone say, the simple sentence could make Arthur lose his job so he locks his journal up in the trunk in his room. Even if it was risky it feels better to finally get it off his chest one way or another.

In the morning is up early and ready for work. He's a World History teacher for the nearby all boys High School. It's not his dream job, but for now it's alright. He doesn't mind the morning classes, even if he isn't a morning person himself, but the afternoon classes really make Arthur nervous. His afternoon classes contain both his favorite and least favorite student. The favorite student is a polite, shy, chubby boy by the name of _. He's never been rude or out of turn with Arthur like a lot of the other boys have been, and he makes good grades in all his classes too. There's not a single teacher in the school who has any serious complaints about him. In the same class as _ there's Arthurs least favorite student a boy by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. The French student seemed to go out of his way to make Arthurs life hell, and for some reason Arthur couldn't understand _ liked him enough to date the annoying French boy.

A scowl takes the teachers face as he sees said boys walking down the hallway together, Francis arm is dipped over _'s shoulder pulling him close, and the shorter boy is blushing bright red. To Arthur it looks like poor _ is humiliated and doesn't want to be held like that. " !" He barks out. "So help me if you don't get your hands off of Mr._ I'll write you both up!" They jolt apart at the threat. The school had a no touching policy which most teachers and students saw as ridiculous and most cases didn't inforce.

"I told you he hates me." Francis pouts a little mumbling as he slows down wanting to spend as much time away from classroom as possible. " doesn't hate you." _ doesn't feel bad for Francis, and simply laughs at his little pout. "We were breaking the rules you know." "I know, but it's a stupid rule." "Can't say I disagree love."

The class starts soon after the two enter the classroom and everyone takes their assigned seats. Francis is seated in the very back, _, and his friend Alfred both happen to be seated up front. _, and Alfred had been friends since middle school and only recently had _ learned that Alfreds half brother that he'd always talked about also happened to be their World History teacher. "Wakey, wakey dude." Alfer slips into class a few minutes late and begins to gently shake _'s shoulders. Having been friends for years _ was used to Alfred waking him up whenever he dozed off to sleep in the middle of something important, though it didn't mean he liked it. "Alfred I swear I will smack you with my text book." "Meanie."

Arthurs still preparing for the beginning of class writing dates of events on the chalkboard for the students to later look up. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Alfred bothering _. He's a merciful teacher, if he saw a student come in exhausted and looking like they haven't slept in days, the way _ often came into class he would let them sleep. As long as they kept up their grades why should he care if they sleep in his class or not? '_Just leave the boy alone, Alfred…'_ He sighs thinking to himself and clears his throat. "Now class for today I just have a simple lesson for you. Write down the dates on a piece of notebook paper, then find the event they correspond with and write down details of the event. Easy enough?" A few students nod their heads or murmur a 'yes' before getting started.

_ copied down all of the dates, but that was all he'd done before managing to fall asleep again in class. For the most part he's a silent sleeper, though he occasionally mumbles. It's only audible to Alfred, the student on his otherwise, and whenever he happened to pass by _'s desk. An idea, a mean idea Arthur never had before came to his head. Maybe the acceptance of his crush was making him brave, or maybe he just felt like picking on a student either way he was going to go through with this idea.

"Mr._!" At the sound of his name _ jerks awake suddenly. "Yes sir!" His _ eyes open wide and he looks up at . He'd never woken him up when he'd fallen asleep in class before so why now? "Do you think it's funny to disrespect a teacher?" "Wha-what?" _ has no idea what is talking about, he'd never disrespect a teacher, he always tried to be on his best behavior while at school. Even Alfred is looking up at his brother shocked and confused. "Don't make me repeat myself Mr._." "I really have no idea what you're talking about!"

It would be a lie to say Arthur didn't feel some sort of delight at the look of worry and confusion on the boys face. "Fine." With a sigh and crosses of his arm he forces his expression to go stern despite how wide he's grinning inwardly. "If you don't want to take responsibility for what you've done then I'll see you after class!"

_s mouth is left open in a small 'o' shape. He's got no idea what exactly he's done to make so angry. This is the first time in his academic career a teacher has ever asked him to stay after class, he wouldn't even be so upset if he knew what exactly he'd done so he could apologize for it. A few tears spring to his eyes and he lays his arms down on his desk, then hides his face in them.

_ stays like that for the rest of class. Alfred was glaring daggers at his brother wanting an explanation, after all he, and everyone else in the class known he hadn't done anything disrespectful besides sleep. Once the class ends Alfred tries to stay behind to yell at his brother or to at least defend that _ hadn't done anything, but Arthur was having none of that. "Do you want a weeks worth of detention?" The mention of detention makes Alfreds will diminish quite a bit. "I'll get you some lunch okay?...Meet me when he lets you go." With a small pat to _'s shoulder he begrudgingly leaves the room and heads towards the cafeteria.

A whimper noise leaves the teens throat as he tried not to cry. He hadn't done anything wrong so why was he going to be punished. Maybe it was stupid of him to cry, but he couldn't really control his emotions here. "Hush now." The voice coming from behind scares _, but not as much as the sudden hand petting his hair does. "No reason to cry." " …" Sniffing he sits up and brushes the _ colored locks from his face to see his teachers. "I don't know what I did to offend you, but I'm really sorry honestly!" "Listen...I accept your apology." A deep breathe of relief leaves _. "Oh thank god." Arthur smiles gently to hide his intentions. "Now come on stand up, can't let you going out to lunch looking like you've been crying." _ does as he's told and stands wiping some stray tears from his teeth. "Good lad." "Can I leave now?" He's trying his hardest to sound polite scared he'll say something wrong to set the teacher off again. "Just a moment, your uniforms crooked." With that Arthur leans down and begins to run his hands over _'s body only slightly adjusting his clothes to his side. _ holds his breath not liking the closeness after such a moment of slight emotional distress. Arthurs hands trail a little bit to the teens pants, then to his backside where he gives a gentle squeeze. "I wonder if your boyfriend's ever touched you there?" The squeeze and the question make _s heart jump in worry and slight fear. He finally regains his senses and pushes Arthur away not worrying if it counted as assault against a teacher and runs from the room.

It takes a moment for Arthur to recover after what just happened, and when he does he slowly makes his way over to his desk and sits down. He sighs deeply and holds his head in his hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid I could have gotten caught." He knows _ well enough from what he'd heard from Alfred, and the few times he'd seen and heard him when he was over at Alfreds to know he wasn't the kind of boy to cause trouble. _ wouldn't report him for his actions here today.


End file.
